


Clint, The Break-Up Guy

by All The Ships (Jeniouis), Jeniouis



Series: Clint Barton Ships [2]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Brock is an asshole, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Modern, Oblivious Clint, Prompt Fill, Some swearing and strong language, awkward moments, no powers, slight self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's the break-up guy. You know when you're too shy or awkward or scared to break up with your significant other? You call Clint's break-up service and he does it for you. </p><p>So yeah, Clint's suffered a lot of tears, slaps and being forced to travel across the state dozens of times to pass angry messages from one partner to the other face-to-face, but it makes him decent money, and what else can an uneducated ex-carnie do? (Actually, he's pretty proud he came up with this idea all by himself)</p><p>So, Clint tried not to feel too guilty about the many hearts he’s helped break and keeps pushing forward. Until he has to deliver a break up message to a wonderfully sexy blond that Clint might be falling in love with. Well, this is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on [PinBoard](https://pinboard.in/u:avengerkink/b:b298c8a0bf8f) and thought it was interesting so I wrote something for it, even though its already been filled and I really don't know what the protocol is for filling prompts because I'm still new to FanFic but I hope I don't anger anyone.
> 
> I do not own these character they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Also, I've never written anything like this so it might not be as good as I hope but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> :D


	2. Cover Art

Clint walked through the food court in the mall looking for the blonde girl in the picture his newest client gave to him. The guy said that the girl would be on the far side of the area, near KFC. And there she sat, looking quite happy and enthusiastic—the poor, unsuspecting fool. While he was walking towards her, Clint bumped into someone and accidently knocked down their food tray. Thankfully, it was only full of garbage.

“I’m so sorry.” Clint said quickly as he bent down to help the guy pick up his stuff.

“It’s alright. Thank you for helping.” A kind, honest voice said in reply and Clint actually looked at the man. He was handsome, beautiful even, with his crew cut blonde hair, playful blue eyes, succulent lips, and strong chin.

“It’s not a problem.” Clint said, trying to sound suave but it came out nervous. The blonde smiled as they both stood. He was wearing a size-too-small gray shirt that showed every muscle on his torso. And Clint’s heart started thumping.

“Hey, Steve! Come on, let’s go! You’re always so slow.” A shorter man, with longer crew cut black hair, yelled out impatiently to him from across the food court. The man—Steve, Clint guessed—blushed a little.

“I’m sorry, I have to run but thanks again.” Steve said as he turned around and walked away.

He was so hot _,_ Clint thought, until he remembered the reason he was at the mall and turned around, strolling towards the cute girl sitting by KFC. Clint ambled to her cautiously, she seemed harmless but those were usually the ones who turned out to be the most vicious.

“Hello, my name is Troy. Are you Jane Foster?” Clint asked once he reached her. He never used his real name when dealing with clients. He learned that lesson the hard way.

“Well…yes, I am. How can I help you?” She answered hesitantly, giving him a wary look over. Clint noticed that she had a diamond ring on her finger and he immediately felt an immense amount of guilt. He almost said called off his charade but the bills he had to pay helped him continue.

“Hi, Thor sent me to talk to you and he wanted me to tell you that he doesn’t feel that it’s working out between the two of you. So he wants to break it off.” Clint said shyly. Jane looked at him with her jaw dropped. She blinked slowly before she chuckled which morphed into laughter.

“Oh, I get it. This is a joke or some sort of test. No, Thor would never break up with me through someone else.” She said, though she didn’t seem as convinced as she put off.

“I’m sorry Jane but I’m the Break Up Guy and Thor asked me to separate you two for him.” Clint said softheartedly and added, "He wanted you to know that he’ll always love you." Even though he knew it wouldn’t calm her in the slightest.

“Oh my God, that fucking asshole!” Jane shrieked in anger then started crying. “We were supposed to get married.”

“I’m sorry.” Clint said as sympathetically as he could but she took off the ring and threw it in his face.

“FUCK YOU!” She yelled at him before she slapped him and stormed away.

Ouch. That hurt, Clint thought as he picked up the ring and pulled his phone out his pocket so he could call his client.

“Yo man, it’s done.” Clint said when Thor answered, then hung up and sat back in his chair. Before long a tall, broad man with long golden locks walked up to him, wearing a green shirt and black jeans. Clint might of thought he was sexy if he wasn’t a complete asshole.

“How did she take it?” Thor asked shyly when he walked up to Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes, “How do you think she took it? You broke her heart, man!” Clint scolded and Thor hung his head.

“I didn’t want to see her cry and, technically, you broke her heart.” Thor said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed Clint two hundred and fifty dollars.

Clint wrote out a receipt and practically threw it and the ring at Thor, as he stood, “She wasn’t my fiancé!”

Thor had the decency to look guilty as Clint stormed away. One day, he’ll have to learn to not be so sympathetic for his client’s exes. It was bad for business.

-

At home, Clint opened his fridge and grabbed a beer to go with his freshly delivered pizza. He was alone, as he has been for the past two years. Ever since he started his business. But Clint guessed it was karma from being the cause of so many broken hearts. But, really, it wasn’t like he had a lot of options. He was uneducated and the only thing in his past employment log was working for the circus and that didn’t open a lot of doors.

Clint sighed as he picked up his beer and pizza and walked over to his window seat, sitting down, looking out the glass to the apartment building beside his. A thin, curvy woman with red hair, Natasha, lived in the apartment directly across from his living room and sometimes they would talk through the small space between their apartment windows but today her apartment was dark, the curtains closed. Clint sighed and went into his bedroom, throwing the pizza box on the bed as he plopped beside it and turned on his TV.

An hour later, Clint was flipping through channels but his blinds were drawn in his window and it was night, dark outside so when the light flicked on from the other building, he caught it out the corner of his eye. Clint glanced out the window. The person who lived beside Natasha had their living room across from his bedroom window. A few weeks ago a new guy moved in but Clint only a got a few glances at him from time to time. Clint got up and went to his window to see who had moved in and found the same blonde from the mall earlier that day, the one he bumped into. Steve, Clint recalled. The guy’s name was Steve.

Clint, being just a tad desperate for human contact, was about to throw a rock at the blonde’s window to get his attention but then that same dark haired man from earlier walked into Steve’s living room, strolling up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. Clint groaned, just about to draw his blinds when Steve smiled, turning around to kiss the guy who Clint assumed was Steve’s boyfriend. And it wasn’t just a peck on the lips, it was a deep, passionate kiss with plenty of tongue and from the looks of how Steve was being bent over the dining table, it was about to get hot and heavy real quick. Now, it would have been really great if Clint had done the respectful thing and just closed the blinds and beat off in the privacy of his own room but he decided that it wouldn’t do any harm to just watch so he did. Though he did  _not_  beat off, that would have been too weird.

Clint was surprised to see that Steve was the bottom because he was bigger than his boyfriend and more muscular but from the looks of it, Steve seemed pleased with his position, very pleased. And he was beautiful as a bottom. Clint couldn’t get a good look at him from his angle but what he saw was enough to make his mouth water, and his jeans tight. When they were done, Steve’s boyfriend cleaned them both off and went into the bathroom. Steve started gathering their clothes off the floor when he glanced out the window and Clint saw his jaw beginning to drop before Clint darted out his window frame and drew the blinds.

He took a deep breath but didn’t have too much time to think about anything before his cell phone started ringing. Clint pulled the phone out his pocket, tapping the green answer button on the screen.

“Hello.” Clint answered, slightly breathless. Still very horny from the live porn he just saw.

“ _Hey, is this Troy’s—_.” The man started but was cut off by someone yelling in the background.

“ _Brock, I think someone just caught us fucking in the living room._ ” Clint heard the voice say and he resisted the urge to burst into laughter because how ironic. But wait...

“Yes, this is Troy’s Break up Service?” Clint asked tentatively.

“ _That’s hilarious, babe._ ” The guy, Brock, said completely unaware that Clint had asked the question, “ _Next time we should invite them over._ ” Then under his breath he added, “ _If there is a next time.”_

“ _Not gonna happen, Brock. And no, it’s not funny._ ” Steve said and he sounded closer now, like he was in the same room before the phone clicked at the loss of connection.

Wow, was all Clint could think as he let the whole situation wash over him. Now that was a dick move, fucking someone and then immediately calling someone else to dump them! That…that was just wrong.

Then again, the whole business of having a break up liaison was kind of wrong too but it was what paid the bills so Clint decided to just mind his own business. He took a shower, put on some pajamas, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

-

Clint woke up to his cell phone ringing. He groaned, glancing at the clock that read five-thirty A.M. before flopped over on the mattress, so he could reach the end table, stretching his arm out for his phone.

“Hello?” He said groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

“ _Hey, sorry man but is this Troy’s break up service?_ ” The voice on the other line said in a hushed whisper, like he didn’t want someone to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, but you couldn’t break up with someone at a more convenient time.” Clint said.

The voice chuckled. “ _Not really, I need this to end ASAP because I got a real, pretty thing coming into town later today and I don’t need the extra baggage_.”

Clint pulled the phone away from his ear to give it an incredulous look, even though he knew the other person couldn’t see him.

“Okay, well, that’s a bit harsh but anyway, I charge two hundred and a half to break up relationships.” Clint said.

“ _I’d pay a million to get rid of him. He’s a good rump in the sheets if you know what I mean but a little dense in the head._ ” The man said and Clint looked at the phone again.

“Sure, whatever dude. What’s the person’s name, where do you want me to meet them, and I’m going to need a picture of them so I can identify them when I see them.” Clint said.

“ _His name is Steve and can you just drop by his apartment at around eight-thirty today?_ ”

Steve? Was this Brock again? Still in Steve’s apartment?!

“Um, can you assure that no harm will come to me, like he won’t try to stab me with a kitchen knife or grab a gun to shoot at me?” Clint asked because these were all things he had experienced.

“ _No, he’s harmless. Sweet as apple pie_.”

“Then why are you dumping him?” Clint asked, for some reason feeling the need to defend Steve’s honor.

“Because all I really want him for is to fuck.” Brock said, totally unashamed.

“Fine, it’s not like it’s any of my business.” Clint said. “So, what’s your name and where am I going to meet you so I can get paid.” Clint asked, becoming exasperated by Brock’s asshole behavior.

“ _My name is Brock, Brock Rumlow. I’ll meet you in the lobby of Steve’s apartment building, the Rickland Apartments. His apartment is S20_." Those were the same apartments across from Clint, so this must be the Steve he kind-of-but-not-really knew.

“Okay. I need a picture of you then so I know who to look for and since I haven’t met you before, I want to get paid up front so I’ll meet you at eight-twenty.”

“ _No biggie. I’ll shoot you my picture through a text. See ya in a few hours._ ” Brock said before the phone went dead.

Clint set his phone down and groaned. It was really sad, Steve seemed like such a great guy (not that Clint would know, he only encountered the guy once for a matter of seconds) but then again, he doesn’t seem like he should be dating an ass like Brock so maybe this break up would be a good thing. If only Brock wasn’t so harsh.

-

After a couple more hours of sleep and a quick breakfast, Clint went to the apartment building around twenty minutes early incase this guy tried to ditch out on him early but right at eight-twenty a truly jovial dark haired man with a stubble strolled down the stairs and into the lobby, looking around.

“Mr. Rumlow?” Clint called out to him.

“Ah yes, you must be Troy?” Brock said and he already had Clint’s pay in his hand.

“Yep.” Clint said as he took the money that was handed to him and gave Brock a receipt.

Brock laughed, “And all this time I thought this was under the table.”

Clint shook his head, “Nope, all legal. I’ll call you after I’ve separated the two of you. Is there anything in particular you would like for me to tell him?”

“Naw, just get it done and over with.” Brock said over his shoulder as he left the building.

Clint rolled his eyes as he stepped into the elevator, pressing the button with S on it. When it stopped, he stepped off and started walking down the hall. He saw Steve heading towards him wearing a simple white T, khakis, and a blue backpack.

“Hey, are you Steve?” Clint asked him before he could speed by. The blonde gave him a strange look over before nodding. Clint didn’t think he recognized him.

“Yeah, can I help you?” Steve asked and his voice! His baritone was just so sexy.

“Hi, I’m…Clint.” Clint said mentally berating himself for giving his real name but there was just something about this guy. “I’m Clint and Brock hired me to tell you that…” Clint paused and took a deep breath. It was never this hard to say these words before. “Brock sent me to tell you that he doesn’t think its working out and he thinks that you two should go your separate ways.” Steve just stared at him, wide eyed and his jaw slightly dropped. But he didn’t look disbelieving.

“He paid someone…to tell me…that he wants to break up?” Steve asked slowly with disappointment heavy in his voice, along with so much hurt.

“Yeah and I…I’m so sorry.” Clint said quietly and honestly. Steve nodded, his eyes reddening as he looked away and all Clint wanted to do was hug him.

“Um, t-thanks.” Steve said sincerely yet awkwardly. “Did he tell you why?” Steve asked, meeting Clint’s eyes again though his were still red.

Clint took a deep breath, looking away, “No, nope, didn’t say a word about it.”

Steve chuckled a little, drily, “Liar. It’s that bad, huh?”

Clint shook his head, “No, he just said that you two weren’t working out.”

Steve scoffed, “He certainly wasn’t saying that last night or this morning. Ah, but you don’t need to hear about my troubles. I’m sure you’ve been through a lot in this type of business.” Steve said and he gave Clint a sad smile.

“Yeah, lots. But still, I’ll admit, going through a break up guy is a dick move. For anyone.” Clint said.

"I’ll say." Steve said and he looked away again. "Um, I’d say thank you but quite frankly, you broke my heart." Steve said. His voice was slightly strained. "Well, not you really, Brock broke my heart. So I guess I can thank you for being kind about it." Steve said as he glanced at Clint, giving him a brief, small, sad smile before he walked away and Clint tried to tell himself that he didn’t see tears in his eyes.

Clint pinched his brow and grabbed his phone to call Brock, trying desperately to shake off his guilt as he did so.

-

During the next couple of months, Clint couldn’t get Steve out of his mind. He was so sexy and no one has ever been so amicable with Clint after he separated someone from their significant other but Steve took it with stride and put the blame where it belonged.

It didn’t help that Clint kept seeing Steve everywhere. Not just in his apartment but they went to the same gym and Clint would pass by him sometimes in the mall. But Steve never saw him; the blonde was usually amongst friends and was too busy being social to notice a loner like Clint.

Well, Clint guessed he wasn’t such a loner anymore. He and Natasha have been hanging out a little during these past two months and he’s been growing rather fond of the red head. He really enjoyed her company though he thought he would enjoy Steve’s company even more.

-

I have got to find a new job, Clint thought as he placed a hand on his eye and his other hand was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose.

Clint had a married female client—who _had_ to be at least fifty—who decided her marriage was more important than her college student fling. She never mentioned that said fling was the captain of the football team and the star wrestler for his college. The guy got two licks on Clint before the brunet kicked the guy in the crotch and ran and he wasn’t the least bit ashamed of running either.

Clint was sitting on a bench on the campus with his head tilted back, holding the tissues to his hopefully-not-broken nose when he suddenly felt a cold, wet towel touch his eye.

"You know you really need to find a new line of work." A kind, honest voice said before he could properly freak out, not that Clint had the energy to freak out right now anyway.

Clint opened his good eye and looked up…and there was Steve, looking down at him with a kind smile.

"Oh, it’s not so bad." Clint said as he sat up, he probably would have been nervous if he hadn’t been in pain. "I don’t get beat up every time and the pay is pretty decent. You’ll be surprise at how many clients I get."

Steve chuckled and sat down beside him, still tending to his injuries, "I guess but it just doesn’t seem safe." It wasn’t, far from with how crazy people were but it was all he had.

"Yeah well…do you go here?" Clint asked, changing the subject. His bad life decisions were never a fun topic for him. Steve nodded. "What’s your major?"

"Art and Criminal Justice, I’m a double major."

"Art and Criminal Justice? That’s a huge difference. What made you choose those two fields?" Clint asked.

"I like painting, that’s where my passion is but I also wouldn’t mind being a detective and it’s certainly more dependable then the art business. Do you go to school?"

Clint nearly laughed, "Naw, I wouldn’t make it in college."

Steve shrugged. "I hardly believe that. You seem intelligent. Intelligent enough to run the most unique business I’ve ever heard of." Clint chuckled.

"Yeah, I might—," He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Give me a sec." He told Steve as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Steve nodded and pulled a first-aid kit out of his backpack. Clint took a second to idly wonder why Steve walked around with first-aid kits in his backpack before he answered, "Hello."

" _Hey man, do you take repeat clients?_ " The voice said on the other end and Clint immediately recognized it as Brock.

"Yeah I sure do." Clint said trying to sound calm, hoping Brock was calling to break up from that real pretty thing he was talking about earlier.

" _Great, so this is Brock again, Brock Rumlow. Do you remember me?_ "

“Yeah, I remember you. Decided to get rid of the new one?” Clint asked, trying his hardest to not look at Steve who was bandaging his nose but looking at him curiously.

_“No, same guy, Steve.”_

“Oh, okay.” Clint said dryly. “That will still be two-hundred and fifty.” He said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice, debating whether he should have charged Brock more.

_“Gotcha, same deal as last time and the same time, but this time I want to wait ‘til the eighth.”_

“The eighth? Hold on a sec.” Clint said as he pulled the phone away from his ear so he could look at the calendar app on his phone but he noticed Steve giving him a look, a look that made him put his phone on mute immediately.

“Is that Brock?” Steve asked frankly.

“Huh-what? What makes you think that?” Clint asked, knowing damn well there was no reason for him to beat around the bush.

“His parents really like me and they are coming into town on the third and staying to the seventh and he’s been becoming distant lately, just like he was before the last time he hired you to separate us.”

“No-well-I-Uh…” Clint stammered until Steve quirked an eyebrow and Clint just snapped his mouth shut and stayed quiet for a few seconds before quietly saying, “I’m sorry.” Even though he knew it was lame. But he was sincere.

Steve nodded slowly, “Hand me the phone.” He said the hurt and anger evident in his usually calm face. Really more hurt than anger and it was the hurt that made Clint not protest, turn the mute off, and hand the phone over to Steve who took it and walked away for a few moments. Clint looked at Steve as the blonde talked with his asshole boyfriend. He was so beautiful, not just his appearance but he seemed like a genuinely great guy. If only he was Clint’s boyfriend…

When Steve returned and sat down beside Clint he looked pissed, and utterly heartbroken.

“You know what he just asked me.” Steve said anger thick in his voice. Clint shook his head. “He just told me that he wanted to break up but asked if I could still go with him to meet his parents so it would look like we’re still together.”

“That’s bullshit. But you’re not going right?” Clint asked even though he honestly knew the answer and the bright red that covered Steve’s face along with the blonde turning his head away from him confirmed it. “What do you see in this guy? He seems like an absolute douche.”

Steve shrugged sadly, “He’s really not that bad, I mean…He’s funny and smart and when we first started he wasn’t this bad and…” Steve trailed off with a heavy sigh, “I love him, so much. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” Steve said quietly, looking down and it was so sad, so heartbreaking that this time Clint did hug him, not tightly or weirdly, but a loose, one-armed hug that Steve reciprocated.

“Thanks.” Steve said honestly, looking at Clint, startling a little as if he forgot how bashed Clint’s face was. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing much better.” Clint said with a sympathetic smile.

“Okay good, um, here’s an aspirin.” Steve said as he pulled a little white capsule from his first aid kit. “I have to run. Gotta three o’clock class.”

Clint took the pills and swallowed them dry, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Steve said as he packed his stuff up and stood, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Clint watched the blonde’s receding back, pondering it all quietly. But the persistent pain made him mind his own business and lean his head back against the chair. He waited for the pill to kick in before getting up himself and heading to his next client. Hopefully he’ll end that relationship with fewer bruises.

-

A  _tink, tink_  against his window made Clint put down the book he was reading, while lounging on his couch, and walk over to his window seat, opening the window as he sat down.

"Natasha hey, I haven’t seen you in a few days." Clint said to the red head across from him.

"I know. Work has been a killer. What have you been up to, those bruises look fresh?" She replied.

"Yeah, a married cougar decided she wants her marriage rather than her college football star boy toy. He didn’t take to kindly to that."

She chuckled, "Well someone bandaged you quite nicely."

Clint thought about Steve and his smile, "Yeah, a friend of mine."

"Hopefully not a close friend." She said and Clint shook his head. "Good, I was wondering, I’ve never seen anyone around your apartment. Are you involved?"

Clint thought before he answered this question. He would like to be involved with Steve. And in Clint’s wonderful fantasy’s, he had a chance with the blonde. But in reality, Steve currently had his heart stuck on a complete asshole but said asshole would probably just keep him around so he can use him. And really, Clint didn’t know Steve at all, has only met him twice. And when he saw Steve out in the world, their paths never crossed, just almost crossed.

So no, Clint should not save himself for a dream.

"No, I’m not involved." Clint said after several beats too long.

"You sure? Took ya a minute to answer." Nat said in amusement.

"Yeah I’m sure. You wanna have dinner sometime?" Clint asked shyly, even though she just expressed her obvious interest.

"Would love to. I’m free tomorrow at nine."

"Sounds great, where do you wanna go?" Clint asked and Natasha pursed her lips in thought before she shrugged. "How about that Chinese place down the road? That way we can walk."

"Love it. See ya tomorrow Clint." She said smiling.

"Bye Nat." Clint smiled back as they both closed their windows.

Clint went back to the couch to read his book but if he would be honest, he was way too excited to concentrate.

-

A couple of weeks later, Clint was beating the shit out of the punching bag he was hitting in his gym and he was getting into it, becoming more and more cocky with each punch.

“Hell yeah.” Clint yelled on his last kick, he did a little shuffle dance before he turned around to leave only to find a muscular, blonde watching him from the doorway. Clint squawked, startled when he saw him because he thought he was there alone. Steve started laughing. Clint glared at him playfully.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Steve chuckled as he walked up to him. "I just like watching you work out." He said smiling that beautiful smile Steve had.

"You’ve seen me working out here before?" Clint asked, his stomach starting to flutter with nervousness.

Steve nodded, "You’re always here when I am. I try to say hi but your head is usually turned.

"I always see you too but you’re usually hanging with your friends so I don’t bother."

"Oh, you can always speak to me, I won’t mind." Steve said and he worried his bottom lip adorably, as if he were contemplating something.

"Okay, that’s good to know." Clint said mostly distracted by Steve’s succulent lips.

"Yeah, you know, if you don’t mind, we could spar together. I usually can’t find anyone who can compete on my level but you seem like you can handle yourself pretty well." Steve said nervously, his cheeks starting to tint red.

"That would be awesome. I’ve got a client now but I noticed you come here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so we can spar on those days if you want?"

"That would be perfect, how about at around eleven and maybe afterward we could, um, grab some lunch or something." Steve said shyly. Clint looked up at Steve as what was happening fully filtered through his brain. Was…was Steve asking him out? Or just being nice? And now, Clint’s overactive thoughts had him nervous.

"Um, g-great, awesome, sounds awesome, um…” Clint said, hoping he wasn’t acting to trying to conceal his overjoyed grin. Steve smiled brightly, pulling his phone out his pocket.

"Great, I’ll text you so you can have my number. I’ma let you go then but I’ll see you Wednesday." Steve said smiling.

"Sure, can’t wait." Clint said waving over his shoulder as he walked away with a grin bigger than Texas.

-

The next few months flew by as Clint started to hang out with Steve and he was everything Clint thought he would be: funny, intelligent, moral, a genuinely fantastic guy. And Clint couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Brock would want to be so cruel to such a great guy. Then again, he also can’t figure out why Steve insisted on being stuck on him. But maybe he isn’t, maybe Steve had moved on because the blonde hadn’t mentioned Brock since the last time Clint broke them up and Clint hoped to God that maybe it’s over for good. Though Steve also hadn’t made any move towards Clint or showed any interest to be more than friends.

“So do you have any family?” Steve asked him during lunch after one of their sparring sessions.

Clint shook his head at first then nodded, “Well, I have a brother but I haven’t seen him in years and my parents died when I was young so I was raised by him but ever since the circus I haven’t really talked to him.”

“The circus?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing.

“Yeah, my brother, Barney, was an acrobat so he took me on the road with him so I was home schooled.”

“Wow that must have been hard.” Steve said. “Never settling in one place.”

“Well, not really. I got to know all the other performers and when I got older I performed too.”

Steve’s eyes lit up, “Really? What did you do?”

“Archery, I have an extremely good eye. Wanna see?” Clint asked and Steve nodded fervently. Clint picked up a sugar cube from the table that the waitress had given them earlier and looked around for a target. Finally, he found what he was looking for and he tossed the cube twenty feet away from them and it dove directly into the middle of a woman’s coffee cup just as she was putting it to her lips. The woman jumped and looked around. Steve and Clint quickly turned back around to avoid suspicion.

“That was amazing!” Steve said sounding impressed, giving Clint a wowed grin.

“Yeah, I do alright.” Clint said, just slightly smug. Steve laughed and placed a hand on his knee—no, thigh. Not too far up like he was reaching for his dick but not too far down towards the knee as a friendly gesture, right in the middle as if expressing interest. He gave Clint a really sweet smile before he started talking about how his college had an archery team that’s recruiting now and giving out full scholarships. It was interesting and something Clint was definitely going to check out because during these past few months Steve had been encouraging him to try and advance himself. But Clint was distracted, very distracted, because Steve never really moved his hand and sometimes he would lightly rub his thigh, just a little bit and it went straight to Clint’s cock because…ITS BEEN TWO YEARS!

The minute Clint was home after their lunch he went straight into his room and jerked off to the mental image of Steve under him, whispering his name.

Maybe Steve was getting over Brock.

-

Or maybe he isn’t, Clint thought as he walked through Cooney Island with Natasha to find Steve walking toward them with his arm wrapped around Brock’s.

“Um, hey.” Clint said nervously, though he really wasn’t shocked.

“Hey.” Steve said calming and Clint thought he would be nervous too because…AWKWARD! Even Brock looked anxious. All he did was nod in Clint’s direction then looked everywhere but at him or Steve but the blonde doesn’t seem to notice because he’s too busy staring at Natasha and not in a hungry, God-She’s-So-Hot way either. He was glaring at her like her existence annoyed the hell out of him. Like he just wanted to throw her off a bridge before Steve caught himself and managed a begrudging smile, tightening his grip around Brock’s arm possessively. So maybe he thought she was eyeing Brock?

“How’s it going?” Clint asked, because the situation must not have been awkward enough.

“Fine, fine.” Brock said uneasily though it was barely audible because his head was turned as he looked behind him at the Python.

“You’re my neighbor.” Natasha said as she took Clint’s hand into hers because they have been kind of dating for the past couple of weeks. Her eyes were growing more and more annoyed with the way Steve was glaring at her. “You live in S20 and I live in S18.”

Steve nodded slowly and his expression softened, slightly, “Oh, I didn’t recognize you.” He said simply before smiling again and the quirk of his lips wasn’t as bitter as before.

Brock had turned back around now and his eyes had found Natasha and how curvy she was. Steve eyes flickered to Brock and followed his gaze to her then he looked at Clint and Natasha’s folded hands and he stepped closer to Brock, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, we’ve gotta run. See ya guys later.” Steve said and Brock nearly fell because the blonde sped away so suddenly.

Natasha and Clint stood there completely stunned for a moment before they continued to where they were originally heading.

Well that was weird, Clint thought as they walked. He must have read Steve wrong when they were at lunch. Because not only was Steve back with Brock, but he was also very jealous of anyone who might have been a threat to their relationship.

The new knowledge hit Clint a little harder than he expected but then he looked at Nat and how great she was. He wrapped his arm around her waist and decided to put more effort into his current relationship instead of chasing dreams again. The two walked to his apartment and ate dinner and watched movies until one thing led to another and they ended up in the bedroom. Which had been fantastic. Natasha had been the best he’s ever had. Well, the best of what he can remember having.

Clint decided that yeah, Natasha was enough. She was truly wonderful.

-

Clint was confused. Which was nothing new, but Steve is what had him confused. Because the blonde was giving him mixed signals and Clint was in a whirlwind. He wished he just knew what Steve wanted. Since Cooney Island, Steve was different. Clint had thought he would be distant or uncomfortable but he was actually more casual, more… intimate with the things he started to share about himself. And he was more touchy, and…flirty. Which was fine because Clint loved everything Steve gave him, he just didn’t know why. Were they just becoming better friends or was Steve trying to give him hints and signals? Or was Clint overthinking everything and letting his fantasies get in the way of reality.

“So who was that girl?” Steve asked him during one of their morning jogs, something they just started a week ago.

“What girl?” Clint asked. Not beating around the bus, he legit didn’t know what Steve was talking about.

“The red head, you were with her when I saw you at Cooney Island.” Steve clarified. This was the first time they even discussed the entire incident.

“Oh Natasha, you’re neighbor?” Clint said.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, though I honestly don’t remember her. I haven’t even seen her.” Steve said and there was a familiar, red tint forming in his cheeks but it wasn’t from the running because Steve’s stamina was out of control.

“Oh…she’s a friend of mine.” Clint said hesitantly, instead of the truth, because he didn’t know where Steve was going with this. And he helpless to the flicker of hope that sparked in his heart.

“Just a friend?” Steve asked and Clint didn’t answer right away because he was starting to actually think about everything. Started remembering how Steve eyed Natasha back at Cooney Island. And it was starting to make sense. It cut Clint like barbwire but Steve must have been in Natasha. Maybe he was bi, like Clint.

“Um, yeah.” Clint said though it wasn’t true, not completely. They were dating so to speak, just not progressively and it was starting to become rather mundane if Clint would be honest. But he guessed that maybe he was the blame for that with how much time he spent with Steve. Though when Steve immediately beamed, as if hearing that just made his life better, Clint felt rather foolish. Because his heart continued to chase someone who had absolutely no interest in him. But that wasn’t really Steve’s fault, was it? He had no idea Clint had these feelings. Probably didn’t know Clint was even open to a gay relationship.

“So, you like her or something?” Clint asked, sans jealousy or contempt because he could put away his feeling to do what was best for his friends. But Steve faltered a step and gave him a look somewhere between incredulous, hurt, and just a hint of irritation.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of into guys.” Steve said, with thinly veiled bitterness. So…not Natasha then. Clint was going to say something but Steve continued to talk about something else entirely.

And Clint was back to being completely, and entirely confused.

After that it was so much worse. And by worse Clint meant better because Steve started to get even closer to him and soon they fell into a routine where if Steve wasn’t in class and if Clint wasn’t working they were hanging out with each other and Clint loved that arrangement. And when Steve continued to not make any moves, Clint finally admitted that he was forever friendzoned. And he decided that if that was the only way he could be close to Steve, then he was going to be the best damn friend Steve ever had.

-

Several months later, on the fourth of July, Clint was strolling around because he had nothing better to do. Natasha and he had broken up weeks ago but they still hung out from time to time. She had to work this morning and they were going to hang after her shift was over. And the only reason Clint wasn’t hanging with Steve was because the blonde was back together with Brock. But that was fine. This was actually the only time Brock’s existence had interrupted them. Steve wasn’t as stuck on the asshole as he used to be.

Clint was heading back home when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and there was Steve waving at him. Clint beamed, walking back to meet him.

“Hey Clint, what’s up?” Steve said when they met.

“Nothing, waiting for Natasha to get off work, she had to pull a few more hours.” Clint said with a wide smile because he loved seeing Steve almost as much as he loved to breath. “What are you doing? Brock lives here around here?” Clint asked and Steve’s grin faltered just a little.

“Oh he…” Steve sighed and shrugged. “You know, today is my birthday.” Steve said.

“Oh man, no I didn’t know that. I would have gotten you something.” Clint said feeling guilty, though he couldn’t have known. Steve never told him his birthday. And Clint knew why, having a birthday on Independence Day would make Steve shy. The blonde was adorable and quirky like that.

“I know you would have. See, Brock and I have been dating off and on for the past three years, more on than off, and he knows today is my birthday. He cancelled at the last minute like he does every year. He told me he was working and just out of curiosity, and mostly because I knew he was lying, I dropped by his place just in time to see him head into his house with a pretty, blonde girl. She goes to school with me. Her name is Sharon.” Steve said, but he didn’t look hurt. He seemed more disappointed and jaded and…tired. Tired of the situation. Tired of Brock.

“I’m sorry Steve.” Clint said honestly.

“You know, I used to love him. But now…I think I’m going to end it. For good this time.” Steve said sincerely and Clint knew he meant it.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Clint said and Steve smiled his same genuine smile. “Hey, you wanna grab something to eat.”

“Yeah, that would be great but I know you and Nat were supposed to hang. I don’t want to impose.” Steve said as if Clint would let her get between the two of them.

“Oh no, no, she’s not getting off until late.” Clint said and Steve perked.

“Great, we could order a pizza and go to your place, we hardly ever hang out there but I find it cozy.” Steve said.

“That sounds great.” Clint said, smiling and they walked to his apartment.

After their pizza was delivered, Steve suggested that they move up to the roof to wait for the fireworks because their apartments were right off the Hudson River. Clint had thought that the locked doors that lead to the roof would be a problem but someone taught Steve how to pick locks and that knowledge was way more arousing to Clint than it should have been.

Hours later, after too many beers Steve was sitting, back to chest, between Clint’s opened legs on a blanket they had on the ground. Clint didn’t mind because that was exactly where he wanted Steve to be. Natasha kept calling him but Clint just turned his phone on silent and ignored her.

Steve started laughing suddenly, “I can’t believe you thought I wanted Natasha.” His words slightly slurring.

“Well at Cooney Island you kept looking at her all strange.” Clint said. His words weren’t as annunciated as they usually were either.

“That’s because she had her hands all over you. Don’t you know jealousy when you see it?” Steve asked playfully as he looked up to meet Clint’s eyes.

“You were jealous of her. Why?” Clint asked because he was still very oblivious, still thinking it was because of Brock.

“Because I wanted you, just like I want you now.” Steve said honestly, apparently beer was his truth serum.

“I always thought you wanted Brock.”

“I did once but now…” Steve trailed off as he turned around and rose to his knees. He met Clint’s eyes again before he kissed him, soft, deep and passionately and Clint was lost in how delicious Steve’s lips were. “Now, right now,” Steve said as he broke off, “I want you inside of me.”

“I want that too.” Clint said before he kissed Steve again a little rougher but from the moan that slipped past his lips, Steve liked rough.

Clint missed the fireworks because he was too busy being on top of Steve, who was hugging him hot and tight. He was the best thing Clint had ever experienced in his life with all his adorable moaning and mewling and soft begging. Clint knew exactly what Brock meant by Steve was a great fuck but that wasn’t the only thing that made this the best sex ever. Clint at some point had fallen in love with Steve, the person not his body.

“I love you.” Clint whispered in his ear then immediately regretted it because it was too soon for that, wasn’t it? But then Steve’s lips crashed against his, the blonde's breath hitched as he broke away and Clint moved inside of him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
